


What's The Difference?

by AKK



Series: Possessor [3]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gooseman receives protection from an unexpected source...<br/>...his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Difference?

"Does anyone know where Gooseman is?" QBall rushed into the GRS5 rec room with such speed that he nearly lost his goggles when he stopped in the middle of the room. "I ordered him to be in my laboratory an hour ago for some additional tests with the new anti-gravity suit."  
     "The one he crashed into the ceiling last time?" Doc asked. "Or did you repair the model that exploded last week?"  
     "I gave him a direct order to be there!" QBall snorted. "I can't finish my work without the additional tests!"  
     "We don't know where he is, QBall," Doc assured him.  
     "This damn cat that's always around him is over there!" He pointed with an angry finger at Possessor, who sat like a ball of grey fur on the back of a high easy chair that was turned to the wall.  
     "He was already there when we came," Niko said quietly, "and he hasn't moved the whole time. But Goose wasn't around."  
     "I have to find him!" He walked towards the cat. "I hate having to search for my test subjects."  
     "You mean your victims," Niko murmured.  
     "What did you say?!" While looking at her he made another step towards the cat – and a furious hiss sounded through the room that caused him to jump. With its raised tail and the upstanding fur on its back the little cat almost seemed to have doubled its size. The green eyes flashed furiously under flattened ears.  
     "If you go any closer he'll eat you up," Niko grinned. "Be careful. I don't think Goose fed his pet very well this week."  
     "This cat is almost as crazy as its owner!" But he made three steps back – in addition to his previous three-meter jump backwards.  
     Possessor curled up again, started to wash himself with an obviously bored expression and totally ignored the angry chief scientist.  
     QBall raised his arms in dismay. "I'm really running out of time. If I don't find Gooseman within the next hour I'll have to search for a new test person."  
     "Should we help search?" Doc asked.  
     "Yes, of course. He gets the bollocking of the year when we find him!" QBall stormed out of the room.  
     Doc followed much more slowly and turned in the doorway toward Niko. "What's with you? Are you coming, too?"  
     "I've got to do some work on my reports, Doc. If I don't finish at least the two from last month I'll really get in trouble with Zachary."  
     "Oh... Okay. Bye. I'm on the hunt now." He grinned. "For at least one unsuccessful hour."  
     The door closed. "Good luck," Niko murmured. Behind her a soft purring arose. A finger from behind the easy chair stroked Possessor's neck. "You can get out of there, Goose. They're gone."  
     Gooseman got up from his curled up position in the arm chair while the cat climbed onto his shoulder. "I hate to be QBall's lab animal." He still stroked the cat's neck. "But I'm heavily armored since Poss' adopted me," he grinned.  
     "QBall should be happy that you have a cat and not a Doberman." Niko laughed.  
     "What's the difference?"

 


End file.
